Flares Of Forbidden Passion
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Sixteen year old Ashley Filehr meets twenty-two year old Randy Orton. She is instantly attracted to him. Is the feeling mutual? Will she be able to hold back her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins in 2002 but eventually takes place in the present. Request by cdajr. Please review.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Ashley Elizabeth Fliehr (Charlotte) was sitting in her room. She was excited today her father Ric Flair was coming home from being on the road and tomorrow she got to go to Raw with him. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She said. Ric walked in with a tall man Charlotte had never seen before. Little did she know she was looking at a twenty-two year old Randy Orton. "Dad."

"Hi sweetie." They hugged. "Ashley, this is Randy Orton." "We're going to be forming a stable called "Evolution" Randy this is my daughter Ashley."

"Hi."

"Hi." Randy said. "It's nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Randy's staying for dinner." Ric said. "Come on." Ric said turning to Randy. "I want to meet the rest of the family."

They left Ashley's room.

" _Damn he's cute."_ Ashley thought.

The next night Ashely was backstage at Raw. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around.

"Hey." Randy said smiling.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Just hanging out."

"Do you come here every time the show comes to North Carolina?"

"If I'm not busy with volleyball." "I'm gonna do this one day."

"Be a wrestler?"

"Yeah be a wrestler."

"Well it's definitely in your blood." "I think you'll make it."

"Thanks."

"Excited to see the unveiling on our new group tonight?"

"Yeah."

Later that night Ashley was laying in bed. She thought of Randy as she drifted off to sleep.

 _Randy came into her room and got in bed with her. He kissed the back of her neck. She rolled over. They kissed. He was naked. He pulled off her bottoms and slipped inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Oh yes Randy yes."_

" _Oh Ashley." He groaned._

Ashley woke up sweating wishing that what she dreamt was real.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed. Ashley had been watching Randy on TV. Ric considered him like another son. Ric was coming home for a few days. She couldn't wait to see him. Ashley was at school having volleyball practice.

"I guess I'm a few minutes early." She heard Randy's voice say.

"Guys hold on one minute." She turned around. "Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your dad invited me to stay in the guesthouse." "He said your car was in the shop and he had something to do so I said I would pick you up."

"Ok." "I'll be done in about ten minutes."

"I'll just sit here and wait."

"Ok."

He sat down on the bleachers. He looked at her with her back to him. _"To bad you're not older." He thought. "You've got a nice ass."_

After practice was over Ashley and Randy were in the car.

"I'm starving." Ashley said.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

They went to a diner.

"How was your day?" Randy asked.

"Good."

"You seem to be really good at volleyball."

"I already have scholarship offers."

"That's great."

"You seem to be rolling right along with your career."

"I love how it's going right now." "It's fun."

"Looks like it."

Randy took Ashley home.

"We're back." Randy said as they came through the front door.

Ashley went into the living room.

"Hi dad." She said.

"Hi sweetie." Ric said. They hugged. "How was school?"

"Good."

"That's great." "We're gonna spend the day together tomorrow but me and Randy are going out tonight."

"That's fine." "I have a lot of homework to do anyway.

Later that night Ashley could hear laughing coming from outside. She looked out her a window where she had the perfect view of the guesthouse. She saw Randy going into the guesthouse with a woman. Needless to say she was jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley was in Branson, Missouri. She was driving down the road. Suddenly her tire blew. She pulled to the side of the road. When she got out of the car she saw that her right front tire was as flat as a pancake. She took out her cell phone and called Triple A. They said they couldn't get there for two and a half to three hours. Ashley called her dad but he didn't answer his phone. Then she called Randy.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Randy it's Ashley, is my dad with you?"

"No."

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I was driving and I blew a tire." "Triple A can't get here for a couple hours." "I have all the stuff to change the tire but I don't know how."

"Where are you?" "I'll come help you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

It took Randy about fifteen minutes to get to where Ashley was.

"Randy thank you so much." Ashley said. "You're a lifesaver."

"No problem."

"It took Randy about twenty minutes to change the tire.

"You're good to go." Randy said.

"Thank you so much again."

"It's no trouble whatsoever."

"Now off to where I was going."

"Which is where?"

"To get something to eat, I'm starving."

"I know this deli up the street that has the best sandwiches." "What do you say we go?"

"Ok."

They went to the deli. They were sitting in a booth.

"Have any big plans for the summer?" Randy asked.

"Just being on the road with my dad." "Oh and volleyball camp for two weeks."

"Cool." "Glad school's over?"

"Yeah."

"You're gonna be a junior next year right?"

"Yep."

"Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"I can't wait." The check came. Ashley went to get out her money.

"I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Later that night Ashley was backstage at the arena. She was walking down the hall. She turned the corner and saw Randy in his wrestling gear. His back was to her.

 _"God you're so fucking sexy." She thought. "I want you."_

She just kept walking.

Two hours after the show ended Randy was back at the hotel. He went outside to have a cigarette. He saw Ashley who quickly tried to hide something behind her back.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"Uh-huh." He said not believing her. He lit his cigarette and took a drag. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"You know the smoke's rising up from behind you." He said smirking.

"Fine." She said taking the cigarette out from behind her back. "I smoke." She took a drag.

"Your dad doesn't know, does he?"

"No one does."

"Don't worry I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

"Did you enjoy the show tonight?"

"I always do."

"You shouldn't smoke." "Those things are bad for you."

"Says the man who is smoking."

"I like things that are bad for me."

"Well so do I." She finished her cigarette and got up to go back inside.

"Have a good night."

"You to." _"I'm sure it'd be a really good night if you invited me back to your room."_ She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

They were in Connecticut. Ashley was at the arena backstage. It was just about time for everyone to leave. Ric came up to Ashley.

"Can you go to Randy's locker room and see if he wants to join us for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure."

She went to his locker room and knocked on the door. She didn't get an answer.

"Randy it's Ashley." She said. She went inside. "Randy are you in- She said as she was going inside. She stopped when she saw Randy's bare ass. "Oh sorry." She hurried out of there. She stood against the wall. "My dad just wanted me to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you wanna go to dinner with us?"

"Yeah just let me get dressed."

"Ok." " _I can't believe that just happened." "Mmmm, that ass." "What I wouldn't have given for him to push me up against the wall and take me."_

The next night they were all in North Carolina. Randy was staying in the guesthouse again. He heard some noise and looked out the window. He saw Ashley swimming in the pool. He admired body for a few seconds before turning away.

The following night it was one o' clock in the morning. Randy was in the guesthouse thinking about going to sleep when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. He could hear music in the background.

"Is this Randy?" A girl's voice said.

"Yeah."

"This is Ashley's friend Amanda she's really drunk and she needs someone to come pick her up." "The people she came with already left." "She said to call you."

"Tell her I'm coming." "I'll need directions."

It took Randy a half hour to find it. Ashley was waiting for him outside. He could tell she was wasted. She stumbled to the car and got in.

"Randy thank you." She said. "Thank you so much for coming."

"No problem."

Randy pulled in the driveway.

"Ashley when we go in the house you gotta be really quiet." Randy said. "We're going right up to your room."

"Ok." She said smiling.

He snuck her up to her room. She sat on the bed.

"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked.

"I should thank you."

"You already did."

"Wanna have sex?"

"What?" He said a little shocked. "Boy you are drunk."

"You don't find me attractive?"

"I find you very attractive but you're to young."

"My birthday was a couple months ago." "I'm seventeen now."

"That's still not old enough."

"I'm not a virgin if that's what you're worried about."

"We can't."

"Are you worried about my dad?" "I won't say anything."

"No I'm worried about doing five to ten in the state penitentiary."

"Randy, I want you."

"Goodnight Ashley." He left.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley was in St. Louis Missouri for volleyball camp. They'd already done there drills and practices for the day so Ashley walked down the street to a grocery. She was looking at energy drinks.

"Ashley." Randy said.

She turned to look at him. "Randy hi." "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping." "I live about five minutes away." "What are you doing in St. Louis?"

"Remember I told you about volleyball camp."

"Yeah."

"It's just up the street from here." "What's up with you for the day?"

"I'm just gonna go back to the house and wash my motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come see it?"

"Don't you have to get back to your camp?"

"I'm allowed to be gone until nine o' clock."

"Ok let's go."

They got in Randy's car and went back to his house. They went into the garage.

"Is that it?" She said pointing to a blue and white Harley.

"Yep."

"I'll help you wash it if you want."

"Ok."

Ashley was washing the bike. Randy came out with two iced teas for them.

"Thank you." She said taking her glass.

"You're welcome."

"Speaking of thanking, I don't think I ever thanked you when you saved my ass the night you picked me up from that party."

"You did."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"I barely remember anything."

They just got done drying the bike.

"Can we go for a ride?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on."

"Alright." "Get on." He got on. She got on behind him. "Have you ever been on one of these?"

"No."

"Hold on around my waist real tight."

"Alright."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Here we go." He started it and they left.

They stopped at an ice cream stand. Randy was just coming back with the ice cream cones.

"Thanks." Ashley said as he handed her hers.

"Are you enjoying volleyball camp?"

"Yeah I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss it?"

"This year's my last year." "The whole point in going is to prepare yourself for next season." "Since I'm a senior this fall after this season that's it."

"It'll go by quicker then you think."

When they finished the ice cream Randy drove Ashley back to camp. She loved hanging onto him. He stopped at the entrance to the camp. She got off the bike.

"I had fun today." She said.

"Me to." "Beats spending the day alone." "Have a good rest of your time at camp."

"I will." "I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Yeah." She started walking away.

"Watch out for Jason Voorhees." He said jokingly.

"Funny Randy."

"Ch ch ch ch ch...ah ah ah ah ah." Randy said like in the movie.

Ashley laughed and turned her head back towards him continuing to walk. "Stop."

"What, I didn't do that."

"Uh-huh." She said turning back around.

He watched her ass as she walked away. " _To bad, we could really have some fun if you were just a little older."_ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley was sitting in her bedroom. Raw was in North Carolina and she was waiting to go. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in. "Hi."

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Good you?"

"I'm good." "How was camp?"

"Fun"

"What are you doing?"

"Making a list of school supplies I'm gonna need."

"Is it time for you to go back already?"

"Three weeks."

"You're coming tonight right?"

"You know it." "Are you staying in the guesthouse?"

"Yeah." "See you at the arena."

"Ok."

He started to leave the room and turned around. "Oh, if you wanna see me naked again just tell me." He said smirking.

"Stop." She said smiling. He left.

It was around midnight. Ashley decided to take a dip in the pool before she went to bed. The pool was right by the guesthouse. As Ashley walked to the pool she saw Randy swimming around. She was wearing a red string bikini.

"How's the water?" She asked.

"Great."

Ashley got in the water and swam over to Randy. "You're right." "Tonight was an awesome show."

"Yeah I had a lot of fun." "So what are you doing out here, can't sleep?"

"I just wanted to take a dip before bed." "What about you?"

"I jammed my shoulder during my match tonight." "I'm trying to loosen it up."

"Was it when your shoulder went into the ring post?"

"Yeah."

She went behind him and started rubbing his left shoulder. "It was this one right?"

"Yeah."

"How does that feel?"

"Good." "Do it harder."

She did it harder. "Hard enough?"

"Yeah." "Mmmm." He groaned lowly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Maybe you should become a massage therapist."

"Nah, I don't want to touch strangers."

"Well you're touching me."

"You're not a stranger." "We're friends."

"That's true."

"So how come you've never mentioned a girlfriend?"

"I don't have one." "My last relationship didn't work out to well."

"How come?"

"A lot of people can't handle my life on the road."

"Not to mention the constant partying and strip clubs."

"That's more your dad's thing."

"Come on." "You're telling me you don't have fun when you go to those places?"

"I do but I'll never find anything solid at those places."

"Yeah, you won't find a quality woman in a strip club." "What the hell was that?" She said freaked out.

"What?"

"Something just touched my leg."

"Ashley we're not in shark infested waters."

"I know that but I'm telling you something touched my leg."

"Which leg was it?"

"My left."

"It was probably just something floating in the water." "Here." He reached down and felt her leg. "I don't feel anything."

"Something was there." "How's your shoulder feeling?" She asked still rubbing it

"A lot better." "Nothing's there now." He slowly ran his hand up her leg. "I gotta go." He said quickly. He swam away from her and got out of the pool. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

It was towards the end of October Ashley was going to a dance at her school. She was dressed as a zombie Juliette from "Romeo And Juliette" she was meeting her date at school. She was standing in front of the hallway mirror. Randy was staying in the guesthouse again. He came into the hallway.

"You look scary." He said.

"Thanks."

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Zombie Juliette."

"From the play or the movie?"

"Play."

"Are you going with anyone?"

"I'm meeting my date there."

"Date?" "You have a boyfriend?"

"We've only been seeing each other for about two weeks but yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Jeremy."

"Well you two have fun."

"We will."

Ashley went into the high school gym. She spotted Jeremy but he was with someone else. The girl had on a similar costume to Ashley's. Ashley went over to them.

"Jeremy." She said.

"Ashley hi."

"What's going on?"

"I didn't think you were gonna show."

"Why wouldn't I show?" "We had a date." "What are you doing here with Kaitlin Johnson?"

"I just don't think it's working out with us." "I told about all of this."

"No you didn't."

"Didn't you get my voicemail?"

"You broke up with me over a voicemail?" "You know what?" "I don't care, whatever." She left.

Ashley went home. She was angry. She went out by the pool to have a cigarette. She sat in a chair. Her lighter wouldn't light.

"Come on." She said.

"Here." Randy lit his lighter and lit her cigarette.

"Thanks."

He sat in the chair next to hers and lit his cigarette. "You're welcome." "You're back early."

"Yeah."

"Did something happened?"

"He broke up with me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm not sad." "I'm just pissed." "When I got to the dance he was with another girl." "When I asked him about it he asked me if I got his voicemail."

"He broke up with you in a voicemail?"

"Yeah."

"What a dick."

"Yeah."

"Want me to pay him a visit."

"That's really nice of you but no." "He's not worth it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "At least I found out the kind of person he was early on." "I can't wait to go to college." "I think older is the way to go."

"It doesn't matter how old they are." "It just matters that they treat you right." "You'll meet him someday."


	8. Chapter 8

It was Thanksgiving Day. Ashley was helping her mom get things ready for dinner. The front door opened.

"Hello?" Randy's voice said.

"We're in the kitchen." Ashley said. He came into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." "Boy it smells good in here."

Ric came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi Randy." "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for having me."

Everyone was sitting around the table. They were going around saying what they were thankful for. It was Randy's turn.

"I'm thankful for good friends." He said. "Without them I'd be spending this holiday alone."

It was Ashley's turn.

"I'm thankful for my family and my friends and to everyone's good health for another year."

After dinner Randy went to the guesthouse. He was sitting in a chair. Ashley knocked on a side door and came in. She was holding towels.

"Mom said you needed towels."

"Yeah thanks." She put the towels in the bathroom and came back out. "That was a delicious dinner." "I'm stuffed."

"Me to."

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just my shoulder again."

She went behind the chair and started rubbing it for him. "Right in there right?"

"Yeah." "Thank you." "We didn't really get to talk at dinner." "How have you been?"

"Good." "You?"

"Can't complain."

"I've just been busy with school and filling out college applications."

"Have any picked out yet?"

"A few." "All of my top picks want to give me a volleyball scholarship."

"That's great." "Oh, that feels good."

"Well I'm glad I could help you feel better." Her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said answering it. Ok, I'll be right there." She hung up. "It was my mom." "She wants me to do the dishes." "I gotta go."

"See ya."

"Bye." She left.


	9. Chapter 9

It was New Years Eve. Ric was throwing a big party for all of his co-workers. Ashley was sitting in the living room. Randy walked in.

"I should've known you'd be one of the first to show up." Ashley said. "Hi."

"Hi." "Where's your dad?"

"At the store." "He'll be back in a few minutes."

"Did you a nice Christmas?"

"Yeah dad bought me a new car."

"That's your car in the driveway."

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"What did you do for Christmas?"

"Went and visited my parents."

"How was that?"

"Good it was nice to see them." "Anything new with you?"

"I have college interviews from three different schools after break."

"That's great." Which one do you want?"

"Well my first choice is North Carolina State University." "There athletics program is awesome."

"I hope you get it."

Later that night Ashely was in the kitchen by herself. She picked up a bottle of champagne and poured herself a glass.

"Hey!" Randy yelled from behind her. She jumped and turned around. He started laughing. "Scared you didn't I."

"Yeah asshole."

"Kiss your dad with that mouth?" "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just want a sip." "You're not gonna narc on me are you?"

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." He got a champagne glass took the bottle from her and poured himself a glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers." They clinked their glasses together and took a drink.

They finished their drinks.

"I need a smoke." She whispered.

"I'll join you."

They went outside. He lit her cigarette and his.

"This is a great party." Randy said.

"Dad throws the best."

"Look a shooting star." Randy said looking up in the sky.

"It's beautiful."

"We're supposed to make a wish." The star passed. "What did you wish for?"

"Something I'm never gonna get."

"How do you know?"

"I know." "Come on it's 11:58 we have to go back inside." She put her cigarette out and went back inside. _"I wished for just one night of passion, with you."_ She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

It was springtime. Ashley had just celebrated her eighteenth birthday last week. She'd gotten into North Carolina State University. It was Friday afternoon. Ashley had been home from school for a few hours. Ashley's parents had went away for the weekend. They were letting Randy stay in the guesthouse though. Ashley decided to go say hi to Randy. She went in through a side door of the guesthouse. Randy was in the living room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"I heard you got into college." "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I also heard you had a birthday week."

"Yeah I can officially vote now."

"You can buy cigarettes to."

"That's a big plus." "Isn't your birthday a few days before mine?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six." "We should go do something to celebrate our birthdays." "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Ok."

After they got ice cream they decided to go to the beach. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. They were walking along the tide line. The sun was just starting to set.

"Hey Ashley." Randy said.

"Yeah." He reached down in the water and splashed her. "Ahhh!" "I'll get you for that." They both ran into the water. They were ankle deep. They were splashing each other and laughing. "Ok you win." She said after a few seconds. "Randy I have a question for you."

"What?"

"If you liked someone and they didn't know, how would you tell them?"

"I believe in being direct." "I'd just come right out and tell her." "Are you interested in somebody?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"Well he's tall and athletic and has really sexy eyes." "He's really easy to talk to and lots of fun." "I've liked him for awhile but the timing has been off." "You have no idea who I'm talking about do you?"

"No."

She went up to him. "What if I said it was you?"

"Really?" He said a little surprised.

"Maybe I should be more, direct." She kissed him. He kissed her back. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist. Slowly she felt his hands moving down to her ass. He lightly squeezed it. She moaned against his lips. He groaned at the same time against hers. He picked her up off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. He carried her to the sand and sat her down. She took off his shirt and started kissing his chest. He groaned. As she was doing that she felt his hands go under her shirt. He slowly started lifting it up. She stopped so he could take it off. They kissed. He undid her bra and took it off. He kissed the center of her neck slowly continuing down. She loved the feeling of his lips on her skin. "Oh." She moaned as she felt him squeeze her breasts. "Ohhhh." She moaned louder as he kissed the middle of chest." "Randy." She moaned as he took her left breast into his mouth. He did the same thing with the other one. He kissed his way back to her mouth and undid her shorts. He laid her down under him. She took off his shorts. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Ohhhhh." She moaned loudly. "Randy." They kissed. "Ashley." He groaned "Harder." She said. He went faster. "Uhnnnn." He groaned. "Mmmmmmmmm." She moaned. "Don't stop, ahhh." "Ohhhh, ohhhh, oh god." They kissed. "Ohhhh, oh, Randy, oh, yes, ohhhh, ohhhh, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Ashley." He groaned giving in.

They both fell asleep without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Ashley and Randy got up. They were silent on the way back to the house. They were sitting in the car in the driveway.

"We should talk." Randy said.

"About last night."

"Yeah." "I liked it and obviously I like you."

"But?"

"But I don't want anything to ruin my friendship with your dad, so we just have to act like nothing happened."

"Alright."

"As much as I would hate to say it I don't think it should happen again."

"You sure?"

"No but it's for the best."

"Alright."

"Now get out of this car before I change my mind." He said smirking at her. She smiled and got out of the car.

Ashley went inside and upstairs. She opened the drawer took out her birth control pills and took one.

Later that evening it was around eight o' clock. Randy was sitting on the couch in the guesthouse. He couldn't stop thinking about Ashley and last night but he knew he had to be good and stay put. Ashley opened the side door. She had on a black dress.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." "Just came to say hi."

"Dressed like that?"

"You don't like it?"

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." "There is another reason I came here."

"What?"

She went over to him and got on his lap straddling him. She leaned close to his face. "I want you." She kissed him.

"Ashley we can't." "I want to, I can't stop thinking about it or you but we can't."

"After tonight we never will again." She reached down and rubbed him between his legs.

"Oh god." He moaned.

"No one will ever know." "Just you… They kissed. She undid his shorts. …and me." She got down on her knees and pulled his shorts and boxers off, taking all of him into her mouth. "Ohhhh." He groaned. "Ashley." "Ashley." She went faster. "Ahhhh, hmmmm, oh my god." He grabbed her head to stop her. They both stood up. He kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. She felt her back hit the wall. He reached up underneath her dress pulled down her panties. He pulled the straps on her dress down. It fell to the floor. He lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Oh yes, oh god." "You want me huh?" He asked as they kissed. "Ohhhhh, more then anything." She said a moaning voice. He lifted her off the wall and started walking towards the bedroom. He undid her bra. She took it off and threw it on the floor. He stopped walking, put his hands behind her back leaned her back and kissed the middle of her chest. "Oh Randy." She moaned. After a few seconds he brought her back up to him. "I love it when you moan my name." He said as they kissed. He started walking towards the bedroom again. He laid her down underneath him. She took off his shirt. "Ohhhh." She moaned as he slipped back inside her.

It was midnight Ashley and Randy were having sex for the third time in a row. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. She was on top of him. "Oh Randy." She moaned.

"Ashley." He groaned. He was squeezing her ass. He lightly slapped it.

"Yes."

Neither one of them were paying attention but Randy's phone had been ringing. He had a missed call from Ric.

It around three o' clock in the morning Randy woke up. He started kissing the back of Ashley's neck. They were enthralled in their passion once again until the sun came up.

It was around noon. Ashley's parents were back. She was in the kitchen. Randy came into the kitchen.

"Hi Ashley." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you today?"

"Good." "You?"

"Can't complain."

Ric came into the room.

"Time to go." He said. He hugged Ashley.

"Bye dad." She said.

"Bye." "I'm gonna go start the car."

"I'll be right there." Randy said. Ric went outside. Randy and Ashley looked at each other. "Bye."

"Bye." He went to leave. "Randy." He stopped. She just smiled at him. He smiled back and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Present Day**

* * *

Ashley had seen Randy over the years but they never talked about their weekend together. Ashley was now one of the top stars in WWE she was the three time and current Raw Women's Champion. She was standing in the hall at the arena. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Randy hi." She said.

"Hi." They hugged. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah." "What are you doing here?"

"I just got traded to Raw." "Roman got sent to Smackdown."

"Well welcome."

"Thanks." "I have to go but do you wanna meet at the lobby bar in the hotel after." "We can catch up."

"Yeah."

After the show Ashley and Randy met in the lobby bar. They ordered drinks.

"I heard you got married." Ashley said.

"It's been a year." "Have you ever been married?"

"I'm divorced."

"Well you look great."

"Thanks so do you."

About two hours later they were both pretty drunk.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Ashley said.

"Me to." "Can I walk you to your room?"

"Sure."

He walked her to her room. They were standing outside the door.

"Well that was fun." She said.

"Yeah it's the first time we drank together without worrying if you'd get caught." "Hey, did you ever tell anyone?"

"About what?"

"Our weekend." He said smirking.

"Oh." She said smiling. "No."

"Me either." "That was some weekend."

"Yeah it was."

"Really fun."

"Yeah."

"Really, really good." "To bad it had to stop there."

"I should go in."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Randy was in the hotel gym. He could see Ashley working out two rows ahead of him.

" _She still has a nice ass."_ He thought.

They got done at around the same time. He went up to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a diner.

"I've been watching your career you know." Randy said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." "I was watching the night you beat Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship."

"That was a great feeling."

"I'll bet." "I still remember that feeling from when I won my first championship."

"You have a little girl right?"

"Yeah." "Her name's Alanna." "She's nine."

"What's your wife's name?"

"Kim."

They ate and paid. They were getting ready to leave.

"After the show tonight wanna come to my room and watch a movie?" Randy asked. "We can hang out like the old days."

"Alright."

Later that night Ashley and Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado[ (Sasha Banks) were in catering. Randy was walking passed them.

"Hi Ashley." He said.

"Hi."

Mercedes waited until Randy was out of earshot and turned to Ashley. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Oh come on." "You can practically cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife."

"Mercedes he's married."

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

After the show Ashley went to Randy's room. They just finished watching a movie.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Ashley said.

"Ok." They both stood up. Randy walked her to the door. "This was fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, after all these years you're still as beautiful as ever."

"You're still pretty gorgeous yourself." "It's easy to remember why I had a crush on you."

"A had a thing for you to." "I mean before we did anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I couldn't help myself." "I was drawn to you." He said coming closer to her. "It took everything I had to hold back." Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"I'll see you later." She left.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashley was hanging out backstage at the arena. Randy came up to her.

"Did you see who's teaming together tonight?" He asked.

"No who?"

"You and me against Mercedes and Seth."

"This is going to be fun."

"How's your day been going?"

"Really good I'm been busy all day with autograph signings."

"Me to."

Ashley and Randy's match was going on. She had Mercedes in the Figure Eight. Seth tried to run interference but Randy hit him with the RKO. Mercedes tapped out.

After the match Ashley and Randy went back to his locker room.

"You did great." Ashley said.

"Thanks so did you."

"We make a great team."

"We do."

"I'd better go showe-mmmmm." She moaned as Randy kissed her. She kissed him back. They went into the bathroom. He took off her top and bottoms. She took off his trunks and they got in the shower.

When they got to the hotel they went back to Randy's room. They were kissing as soon as the door closed. She took off his shirt. They knew they wouldn't make it to the bedroom. They stopped at the couch. She took off his jeans. He sat down. She took off her jeans and straddled him. "Ohhh." She moaned loudly as she slid into him. She moved slowly. They kissed. He took off her shirt and undid her bra. He started to kiss the middle of her chest. "Randy." She moaned. After a few seconds they kissed. He grabbed her hips to make her go faster. "Mmmmm." She moaned. "Do… you have… Randy said in-between kisses. …any idea… what you… do to me?" "Uhhhn." He groaned. "You drive me…so fucking insane." "I love it." He squeezed her ass and slapped it. "Yes." She moaned. "The more I have you… He said. They kissed. The more I crave you." Ashley." He groaned.

That night they had sex three more times that night. She fell asleep in bed with him.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Ashley woke up. Randy was still asleep. Ashley got up and went out into the living room. As she was putting on her shirt Randy came out in his boxers.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Listen-

"I know last night can't happen again."

"It's not that I don't like you, I do." "I have such a strong attraction to you, but I'm married."

"Randy it's ok." "I understand." "I'll see you around." She left.

As she went to the elevator she sighed at the situation. She really liked Randy.

Later that day she went to lunch with Mercedes.

"Did you hear what I said?" Mercedes asked. Ashley?"

"What?" "Sorry I was just thinking."

"About."

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, tell me."

"Ok but you're sworn to secrecy." "I slept Randy Orton last night."

"I knew it." "I knew there was something going on with you to."

"There wasn't until last night." "Not recently anyway."

"What?"

"The first time we slept together was when I was eighteen and he was twenty-four." "I thought our feeling for each other had passed but I guess they haven't."

"You like him don't you?" "Yes a lot." "It sucks because he's married and nothing can come of it."

A few nights later Randy was at home. Kim was talking to him. He was thinking about Ashley.

"Randy." "Randy?" She said.

"I'm sorry honey." "What?"

Later that night Randy couldn't sleep. He got up and picked up his cell phone. He went downstairs and sent a text to Ashley. It read.

Hi. How are you? – Randy

Fine. What's up? – Ashley

Nothing. Can't sleep, have you on the brain. – Randy

Oh really? – Ashley

Yeah. – Randy


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley and Randy hadn't talked but they'd been texting for the last two weeks. Ashley was backstage getting ready to defend her Women's Championship. Randy came up to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi"

"I just wanted to wish you luck tonight."

"Thanks."

"You're gonna do great." "When you win you wanna go out and celebrate?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ok." "Can I text you?"

Ashley lost her match. She went back to the hotel and was icing her back. There was a knock at her door. She got up to answer it. Randy was standing there.

"I'm not up for it tonight." She said.

"I didn't come for that." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He went in. They sat on the couch.

"I just came to congratulate you on your match and check on you."

"I'm sore."

"I'll bet." "That last move Mercedes did really looks like it hurt."

"It did." "That's why I'm icing my back."

"Want me to rub your back for you?" "We can go in the bedroom and watch a movie."

"No funny stuff mister."

"Why not?" "I'm just kidding."

They went into the bedroom. He was rubbing her lower back..

"Oh Randy that feels so good." She said in a moaning voice.

He chuckled. "Usually when you sound like that we're doing something else."

She laughed. "Stop."

"I like it better when you say don't stop."

"Randy, you're terrible."

After Randy got her back feeling better they just laid in bed talking.

"Randy hypothetically, if you weren't married do you think we would have something?"

"Absolutely."

They both ended up falling asleep. Randy woke up a few hours later. Ashley was snuggled up to him. He kissed her on the forehead and went back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley woke up the next morning. A few seconds after that Randy woke up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "How do you feel?"

"Still a little sore but better."

"Good."

"Last night was nice." "I liked talking."

"Me to." "I should go."

"Alright."

"See you at work later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Ashley and Mercedes were alone in the Women's Locker Room.

"Mercedes I don't know what to do." Ashley said.

"Are you still sleeping with Randy?"

"He came to my room last night." "All we did was talk but it was really nice."

"Ashley you need to stop it." "He's married."

"I know but I can't deny that I have feelings for him."

Randy was in catering. Seth Rollins came up to him. Randy looked deep in thought.

"Something on your mind?" Seth asked.

"Seth I'm in a lot of trouble." "I love my wife." "I do." "Lately I found myself attracted to someone else."

"Who?"

"Ashley Filehr." "We have a history." "We've slept together recently but that's not all I want." "I just like being around her."

"Randy take it from someone who's been there." "You don't want to go down this road." "Nobody can win." "It's impossible."

Ten minutes later Ashley got a text. It read.

Wanna watch a movie in my room tonight? – Randy

Sure. – Ashley

After the show was over Ashley went to Randy's room. The movie had just ended.

"Well I'd better get going." Ashley said. Randy walked her to the door. They hugged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They next night Randy was laying bed in his hotel room. He couldn't stop thinking about Ashley. He got up.

Ashley was getting ready to go to bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Randy w-mmmmm." She moaned as he kissed her. She kissed him back. He shut the door with his foot. He started unbuttoning her top. He knelt down and kissed her stomach. "Ohhh, Randy, we shouldn't."

"I know." He slid down her pajama top and took off her bottoms as they kissed. She took off his shirt. "I can't help it." He undid his jeans and lifted her off the ground.

"Randy." She moaned as he slipped inside her.

"God Ashley." He groaned. They went into the bedroom.

Afterwards she was laying on him.

"Randy what are we doing?" She asked.

"I think the technical term is having an affair."

"Which makes me the ho bag other woman."

"No." "Don't say that."

"It's true."

"No it's not." "An affair may technically be what we're having but most people having them don't care about the other person." "I care about you." "It's not just about the sex for me."

"Me either." "I care about you to." "I'm not stupid though." "I understand your staying with your wife."

"Hey, you know how much you mean to me don't you?"

"Yeah." They kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

Ashley and Randy had been secretly seeing each other for the last two months. It was two days away from Valentine's Day. Ashley was at the arena backstage in the Women's Locker Room. Mercedes answered a knock at the door. When she came back she was holding roses.

"Ashley these are addressed to you." She said.

"I wonder who they're from." Ashley's name was on the card but the rest of it was blank. She knew exactly who they were from.

"Those are from him aren't they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." "I'll be back."

Ashley went Randy's locker room and went inside. He was sitting on the couch.

"Thank you for the flowers." She said going over to him. They kissed.

"You're welcome." "Happy Valentine's Day."

"That's not for two days."

"I know but I'm gonna be at home when it's actually Valentine's Day so we have to celebrate tonight." "Spend the night with me."

"Ok."

When the show was over Ashley and Randy went back to his room. He was sitting behind her washing her hair.

"I love nights like this." He said.

"Me to." "It's really relaxing."

"Could you imagine if we would've started dating when we were younger?"

"I don't think you would've made it to now." "My dad would've killed you."

"I know." "Especially with the things I did with woman when I was younger."

"What do you mean?"

"Well all it took was someone coming onto me and it was pretty much a guarantee we were having sex a half hour later."

"It wasn't like that with me."

"I respected you." "Not to mention the fact that you were to young."

"For years I thought about that night on the beach." "I never thought you'd feel the same way."

"I was an idiot I couldn't even see that you liked me."

"I think you got it when we started to have sex."

"Yeah." "What a good way to realize it."

After the bath they laid down in bed. He was just holding her in silence. She was listening to the sound of his heart beating.

It was Valentine's Day. Randy took Kim out to dinner. Ashley was sitting at home alone eating ice cream and looking at pictures of herself and the man she was rapidly falling in love with.


	19. Chapter 19

Ashley was laying in bed with Randy. She sat up using the sheet to cover herself.

"Randy I can't do this anymore." Ashley said.

"What?"

"This." "Be with you like this." "I'm sorry." She got up and started looking for her clothes.

Randy got up and turned her around. "What are you saying?"

"It's over." "Whatever this is." "I can't." "Not anymore."

"No."

"Randy I can't do this." "I want to be with someone I don't have to lie about." "I want out on a date in public." She put her clothes on.

"Ashley you can't go."

"I have to." "It's what's best for both of us."

"No it isn't." "I don't wanna break up."

"We were never really together in the first place."

"She went for the door."

"Ashley stop." He turned her around. "Don't do this." "I love you."

"I love you too but you don't love me more then your wife."

"Come on Ashley, what we have works."

"Not for me."

"What do you want from me?"

"A divorce." She left.


	20. Chapter 20

A week had passed since Ashley broke things off with Randy. She really missed him but she was holding her ground. She was in the Women's Locker Room with Mercedes.

"Ashley what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"You'd been mopey all week." "Did you and Randy have a fight?"

"I broke it off."

"That's good."

"No it isn't." She said starting to cry a little. "I miss him." "I love him."

"I know it hurts and I feel for you but believe me it's better this way." "You could never have a fulfilling relationship with him."

"I know that's why I left." "He asked me what I wanted from him." "I said a divorce." "It's been a week so I know who he chose."

Ashley was walking down the hall she turned the corner and came face to face with Randy.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went around him and kept walking.

"Ashley stop."

"No." He opened a door to a room they were passing and pulled her inside with him. "What are you doing?"

"I miss you."

"To bad."

"I know you miss me." He kissed her. She kissed him back but broke it.

"Stop."

"I love you."

"Unless the next time you see me you have divorce papers in your hand, just keep walking." She left.

The next day Mercedes got a call from a frantic Ashley. Mercedes went right to Ashley's room. The door was cracked a little so she went inside,

"Hello?" She said.

"I'm in the bathroom." Mercedes went into the bathroom Ashley was sitting on the side of the tub.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do." Ashley said wiping her eyes. She'd been crying. "I'm pregnant."

Mercedes looked on the sink and saw a positive pregnancy test. "Come here." She sat down next to her and hugged her. "It's ok."


	21. Chapter 21

A few days had passed. Ashley had been to the doctor. She was two months pregnant. She knew she had to tell Randy. She went and knocked on his hotel room door.

"Ashley." He said surprised.

"We need to talk." She went inside.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Randy, I'm two months pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes." "If you don't want to be involved I understand but you had right to know." She turned to leave.

"Wait." He went to her and hugged her. "Now I know I did the right thing."

"What?"

He went over to his bag and took something out. He went back over to Ashley. "These are divorce papers." "I already signed them." "See?" She looked and his signature was on the papers. "All I have to do now is get Kim to sign them when I go home tomorrow." "I love you Ashley." "I wanna be with you."

"I love you too Randy." They kissed.

The next night Randy had just came home. Kim came down the stairs and kissed him

"Kim we need to talk." He said.

"Yes we do." "Randy, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah I found out yesterday but I wanted to wait till you came home to tell you."

"Well…this is great." She hugged him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." _"Great what am I gonna do now."_ He thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Randy knew it would be hard seeing Ashley again but he also knew he couldn't leave Kim and his other child. He hoped Ashley would understand and continue to be with him. He was at his hotel room waiting for her to come over. He'd given her his spare key so when she got there she just let herself in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed.

"Did you do it?"

"About that…

"You didn't do it?"

"No."

"I can't believe you." "What, you wanted to get me back in bed that bad?"

"No."

"You said you wanted to be with me and I believed it."

"I do."

"I'm leaving." She went to get up. Randy stopped her.

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do." "You wanna have your cake and eat it to."

"No." "Kim is pregnant to."

"Kim's pregnant?"

"Yes." "She told me when I went home."

"So what, you pick that family and not this family?"

"You want me to walk away from my pregnant wife?"

"What about me?" "I'm pregnant with your child to." "Do you expect us to be your secret family for the next eighteen years?" "Your dirty little secret." "What am I supposed to tell our child huh?" "Sorry daddy can't be here for your birthday Randy Jr. but he's spending time with his first family." "No." "I refuse to become the mistress of Randy Orton carrying our love child." "I'll raise the baby on my own." She stood up. So did Randy.

"Ashley think about what you're saying."

"I am." "As of this moment I don't know who the father of my baby is."

"You can't do that." "I'm it's father."

"Are you willing to tell your wife I'm your girlfriend and I'm also carrying your child?" He just stood there. "That's what I thought." She left.


	23. Chapter 23

Ashley decided to go off the road for the remainder of her pregnancy. Almost everyone knew she was pregnant. Her close family and friends knew she was going to be a single mother. She was in a coffee shop drinking a decafe coffee.

"You shouldn't be drinking that." A familiar voice said. Ashley looked up and saw Seth Rollins.

"Hi Seth."

"Hi." "Mind of I sit?"

"Not at all."

He sat down. "I heard about the baby congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You and your boyfriend must be very happy."

"I don't have a boyfriend." "I'm doing this on my own."

"Did the guy skip out on you?"

"Something like that."

"It's his loss."

"Yeah." "I'm strong enough to be a single mother."

"If anyone can do it it's you." "So what are you doing here?"

"Autograph signing."

"Oh." "Are you in town long?"

"I leave tomorrow."

"Wanna hang out tonight?" "It's been awhile since we have."

"Bored by yourself at home huh?"

"Yeah."

"Is around seven ok?"

"Fine."

"I'll see you then."

"Ok."

Later that night Ashley was talking to Mercedes on the phone.

"It's not right what Randy's doing, abandoning you." Mercedes said.

"I'm the one who left."

"He should still have the balls to tell his wife and help you."

"As far as I'm concerned Randy is just an anonymous sperm donor." There was a knock at the door. "I got to go." "My company is here."

"Not Randy right?"

"God no." "Me and Seth are just gonna hang out a little bit."

"Have fun."

"We will."

Seth had been there for about two hours.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving."

"I can make us some dinner."

"You know how to cook?"

"Yeah as long as you have spaghetti." "I can make spaghetti and spaghetti."

"Well you know spaghetti sounds good."

"Well alright."

After dinner Seth was leaving Ashley walked him to the door.

"If there's ever anything you need just call me." He said.

"I will."

"Don't worry." "Everything will be ok."

"I know." They hugged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Randy was in his hotel room trying to call Ashley.

"The number you are calling has been disconnected or is no longer in service." The recording said.


	24. Chapter 24

Three months had passed. Randy went up to Mercedes at the arena.

"What do you want deadbeat?" Mercedes said angrily.

"What was that for?" Randy said surprised.

"I know."

"Then you know why it's so important for me to have her number."

"Go to hell."

"Look my wife is finding out what the sex of our baby is." "I know Ashley probably is to." "I just wanna know what it is."

"Why?" "So you can never see it?" "So you can only see it when it's convenient for you?" "So you can look at the child you had with your wife, knowing it has a brother or sister it'll never meet thanks to you? "So you can know you picked one family over the other?" "Are those the reasons I should help you?" "No." "I will not help you." "Ashley has a chance to be happy and you're not ruining it for her." She walked away.

Ashley and Seth had gotten a lot closer over the months. They'd talked on the phone almost every day. They were talking on the phone now.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I can't wait to find what the baby is."

"I keep telling you it's a boy."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just know." "Call me when you know."

"I will."

The next day Ashley was at the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"Are you ready to find out what the baby is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes."

"It's a boy."

"A boy?" "I get a little boy?"

"Yes."

"This is so great."

Two days later Seth came to the house. He was in the area looking at a car. They were in the kitchen.

"See I told you it was a boy."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing the sad look on her face.

"Nothing." "I couldn't be happier it's a boy." "It's just…I know he'll look just like his father." "Which in a way kind of sucks for me."

"Who is his father?" "You never talk about him."

"There's a reason for that." "It's because he's married and I'm not exactly proud of myself for getting involved with a married guy."

"Oh that's why he left?"

"No." "I left."

"Did you know he was married?"

"Yeah." "I knew where it was going." "I should've stopped it, but I didn't."

"At least something good came from it."

"Yeah." "That's the one and only positive."

"He didn't deserve you anyway." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Just so I know you don't have a girlfriend or anything do you?"

"Not yet but if you want to change that I'm for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We can try."

"Good." They kissed again.

Later that night Ashley was at home by herself. She blocked her number and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"It's a boy." She said and she hung up.

He knew her voice he knew it was her. He was so happy to be having a son. He'd found out yesterday that his wife was having a girl.


	25. Chapter 25

Ashley was in here sixth month of pregnancy. She was showing. Ashley and Seth had been dating for a month. Although they didn't get to see each other much. They were talking on the phone.

"Come on the road with me for a week or so." Seth said.

"I don't know." She said knowing who she would probably run into if she did.

"Come on." "I miss you." "Don't you miss me?"

"Of course I do."

"Besides you can only stay a few weeks because after that you start your third trimester."

"You've been keeping track of that?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." "I'll meet up with you in Wisconsin tomorrow."

"Great."

The next day Ashley checked into her hotel in Wisconsin. She knew Seth had an autograph signing so she decided to go visit Mercedes. She went and knocked on her door. She answered.

"Hey. Mercedes said surprised.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "What are you doing here?"

"Seth asked to come for a couple weeks." "We missed each other."

"Aw."

"Besides I think it's time for Seth and I to get closer."

"And by closer you mean…

"Sex."

"Yeah." "That's what I thought."

"I've been wanting to but we haven't been around each other all that much." "He's so sweet and he cares so much about the baby."

"Have you told him Randy's the father yet?"

"No."

"You have to."

"I'm going to."

Ashley stayed and talked to Mercedes for an hour. She went to Seth's room because she knew he would be back by now. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went inside. They kissed. He knelt down by her stomach.

"Hey little man." "You've grown since I last saw you." "I have a present for your mommy."

"Yeah." He said standing back up. "Sit down and I'll get it." She sat on the couch. He came back in the room and handed her a baby name book.

"Aw."

"I saw it and I had to pick it up for you."

"Thank you." She kissed him. "We need to talk."

"Did I do something?"

"No." "It's about the baby's father." "It's Randy Orton."

"It is?" He said a little surprised.

"Yeah." "I just wanted you to know." "Will you keep it quiet?" "Not a lot of people know."

"Don't worry I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

Later that night Ashley was getting a drink. When she turned around Randy was standing behind her.

"Hi." He said.

"Bye."

She started to walk away from him. He followed. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Not that it's any of your business but Seth Rollins."

He turned her around. "I want to talk about our son."

"Our son?" "You mean my son."

"No." "I mean our son."

"He stopped being our son the second you chose your wife over us."

"Come on Ashley." "Don't you miss me a little?" He put his hand to her cheek.

"Stop it." She said backing away from him.

"Ashley."

"No Randy." "No."

* * *

 **I can't do it in my next story because I've already committed to another project but would anyone be interested in a story where Dean Ambrose is the main love interest?**


	26. Chapter 26

"Stay away from me." Ashley said. She turned and walked away.

Ashley went back to Seth's locker room. She sighed frustrated.

"What?" Seth said.

"Nothing."

"Did you see Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Was it awkward?"

"Beyond."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No I can handle it."

"Ok." "Come here." She sat down next to him. "Don't stress honey." "It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know."

"I get why you were so hesitant to come here." "You can go home if it makes you more comfortable."

"No." "I wanna stay." "The hell with Randy."

After the show Seth was hanging out in Ashley's room.

"How are your feet?" Seth asked.

"Sore and swollen."

"Bring them up here." She put her feet in his lap and he started to rub them.

"Thank you honey."

"You're welcome." "We should practice your Lamaze tomorrow."

"Yeah I've been kind of slacking."

"Well the doctor said it'll help you through the labor."

"I know I'm the one who told you that."

"I know." "I just want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Well Seth I'll be pushing a human being out of my body." "I won't be that comfortable no matter what I do." "You know." "You don't have to go back to your room tonight if you don't want to."

"Really?" He said grinning.

"Yeah." "Unless you don't want to."

"I want to."

"Good." "Help me up so we can go to bed."

"Alright." They got up and went into the bedroom.

The next evening Ashley was heading back to her room from grabbing dinner. She got on the elevator. Just before the doors closed Randy got on with her.

"Hi." He said. She just rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to be like this every time I try to talk to you?"

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"Why?"

"You know why." "You were using me."

"What?" "You know that's not true." "I loved you." "I still love you."

"I don't want to be in that type of relationship Randy." "That's why I left." "That's why I like being with Seth." "He puts me first." "He doesn't try to hide me."

"That doesn't mean I love you any less."

"No that just means you love her more."

"I love you Ashley." He stood in front of her. "I love our son." He said putting his hands on her stomach. The baby kicked. "Aw you're kicking." He knelt down by her stomach. "You know daddy's here don't you."

"Don't listen." "You don't have a daddy."

"Yes you do." "Daddy loves you." He kissed her stomach and looked up at Ashley. "Daddy loves mommy." "I know deep down your mommy still loves me." He slowly started kissing her up her body.

"Stop." She said in a moaning voice.

"Don't fight it." He was standing now. "I know you want this to." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Ohhhh."

"See?"

The elevator dinged for her floor. "No." "I can't." She said pushing Randy away from her. She got off the elevator. "I won't get sucked back into your games." The doors closed.


	27. Chapter 27

Ashley woke up to Seth kissing her.

"Good morning to you to." Ashley said smiling.

"Well you're leaving in three days." "I won't get to do that much longer."

"No complaints here."

"Last night was amazing."

"Yes it was." "It always is though."

"Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Yes I'm starving."

"Just one minute." "I have to say good morning to the baby." He went down by her stomach. "Hey little guy." "How are you today?" Ready for some breakfast?" "It's gonna be good."

Later that night Ashley was walking down the hall of the arena.

"Ashley Fliehr?" A man said from behind her. She turned around. "Here." He handed her roses and an envelope. He walked away.

Ashley opened the envelope. It was a picture of Ocracoke Island. The beach where Ashley and Rand first had sex. She flipped it over. On the back it read.

Remember how wonderful our first time was? – Randy

"Hey baby." Seth said coming up to her. "Who's flowers are those?"

"Um…mine."

"Did Randy sent those to you?"

"Yeah." "I thought they were from you." "That's the only reason why I took them."

"Can I see them?" She handed them to him.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Return them."

Seth went to Randy's locker room. He sat the flowers down and knocked on the door. Randy answered smiling but that quickly faded when he realized it wasn't Ashley.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Seth said.

"Your girlfriend?" "You got some nerve." "I told you about me and her and you go and steal her away."

"You said you slept with her once." "I have some nerve?" "What about a married man trying to win his girlfriend back?" "Look stay away from her, or else."

"Or else what?" "You don't scare me."

"Or else I'll tell Kim that you were seeing Ashley and got her pregnant."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He walked away.

After the show Ashley and Seth were in Seth's room. They were making out on the bed. She took off his shirt. He kissed her acrossed her neck.

"Oh Seth." She moaned. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"I love you Ashley."


	28. Chapter 28

Randy was at his house holding his one week old daughter Brooklyn Rose. He was rocking her to sleep in the nursery.

"Your brother will be here soon if he's not already." Randy said. "I promise you'll meet him somehow."

Ashley was sitting at home. She was days away from giving birth. She was talking to Mercedes on the phone.

"Seth told you he loved you three months ago and you still haven't said anything?" Mercedes said.

"I panicked at the time."

"Well what about now?" "I know you love him." "You told me you do."

"I just want the timing to be right." "I don't just wanna blurt it out."

"Did you hear Randy had his other baby?"

"No."

"Her name's Brooklyn Rose."

"Pretty name." Ashley felt her water break. "Mercedes my water just broke." "I have to call Seth."

"No you call 911 I'll tell Seth."

The ambulance came and took Ashley to the hospital.

Meanwhile Seth was trying to get to her but there was a very bad rain storm where he was and flights were delayed everywhere. He went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me." He said. "Do you know how long it'll be before the flights are up and running."

"No sir." The woman behind the counter said.

"Great my girlfriend's having a baby and I'm stuck in the airport."

Ashley woke up the next morning. She hadn't remembered most of the labor because of the epidural. The nurse came wheeling in the baby.

"Hello mommy." She said. "Someone's been waiting to see you." She handed her the baby and left the room.

The baby looked right at Ashley with his light blue eyes.

"Yep those are definitely daddy's eyes." Ashley said. "So for your name what do you think?" "How about Jack?" "Jack Martin Filehr."

Two hours later Seth came through the door. Ashley was still holding Jack.

"I'm so sorry." He said going over to them. "I got here as fast as I could." He kissed her.

"It's ok." "Wanna hold him?"

"Yeah." He took him. "Hey little man." "I've been looking forward to this." "What's your name?"

"Jack."

"I like it." "You're just the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." Seth said smiling. "Yes you are."

Seeing the way Seth was acting with Jack was making Ashley's heart melt. She knew he make a great father if they ever decided to have children someday. If Ashley didn't know any better she'd swear Seth was interacting with his own son. "Seth."

"What?" He said looking at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said smiling.

* * *

 **Would you wanna see Dean Ambrose paired with someone or an OC?**


	29. Chapter 29

Three months had passed. Ashley was in training for her comeback. She loved being a mother to Jack. She and Seth were still going strong. Seth was at the arena. He stopped Mercedes in the hall.

"I wanted to show my new screensaver on my phone." Seth said.

"Aw look at Jack." As she said that Randy was walking down the other hall. He stopped and listened. "He's so handsome." "I can't wait to meet him."

"Can you believe he's three months old already?"

"No." "Can you send this picture to my phone, I wanna show some of the girls."

"Sure."

About an hour later Mercedes was walking down the hall.

"Mercedes." Randy said.

"What?" She said annoyed. She turned around.

"Can you please send me that picture of Jack?"

"How do you know I have a picture of Jack?" "How do you know his name's even Jack?"

"Will you send me the picture or not?"

"I will not."

"Please." "I at least want to see him."

"It's your fault you don't see him."

"Will you at least show me the picture?"

"Absolutely not."

"He's my son."

"No he's Ashley's son." She walked away.

A few days later it was Valentine's Day weekend. Kim was cleaning out the bedroom closet and suddenly a stack of papers fell from the top shelf. When she picked them up she realized they were love letters addressed to Randy. She took one out of the stack. It read.

 _My dearest Randy,_

 _I'm laying in bed really missing you. I wish you were holding me in your arms. Or that we were making love at this very moment. I miss you so much when we're not together. I know you have a life with Kim but I want you for myself. I wish we didn't have to hide our love. If this is the way it has to be so be it. I love you so much._

 _Love,_

 _Ashley_

Randy appeared in the doorway. Kim looked at him angrily.

"Randy who's Ashley?" She asked.

"Where did you find those?"

"Answer the question."

"Kim."

"Answer me damn it!" She yelled.

He sighed. "Ashley is a woman at work." "You know her by Charlotte."

"The tall blonde."

"Yeah."

"Are you having an affair with her?"

"I was." "I'm sorry." "I never meant for-

"Stop!" "Are you… She started to cry a little. "Are you in love with her?"

"Yes but I love you to." He went up to her. "There's something else you should know." "Right before you told me you were pregnant, Ashley told me she was pregnant."

"She had your baby?"

"Yes." "We have a son."

"Brooklyn has a brother." She said in disbelief.

"Kim I-

"You son of a bitch!" She smacked him as hard as she could. "I want a divorce." She walked out of the room.

It was the evening of Valentine's Day. Ashley and Seth were having a romantic dinner.

"In case I haven't told you, you look beautiful tonight." Seth said.

"Thank you."

"I have something for you." He got out of his chair and got down on one knee. "Ashley being with you I'm the happiest I've ever been." "I know you're the one for me." "I love you and I love Jack as if he was my own." He took a box out of his pocket and opened it. "Ashley Elizabeth Filehr, will you marry me?"

"Seth." She said in shock.

* * *

 **I noticed how nobody said they wanted Dean with Renee Young. You guys must not like them together lol. It's funny though everyone would be all over it if it were a Nikki/John story which will never be written, at least not by me lol.**


	30. Chapter 30

Ashley smiled. "Yes." She said. He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

After dinner they went back to the hotel. They were laying in bed.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." "Ashley in two or three years, what would you think about giving Jack a little brother or sister?"

"You wanna have a baby with me?" She said smiling.

"Yes."

"We could do that."

"Great."

Two weeks had passed. Ashley had made her return to the ring last night. She was in her hotel room waiting for Jack to get up from his nap. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was Randy.

"No." Ashley said.

"No what?"

"You're here to see Jack and my answer is no."

"Ashley please." "I want to see him." "I want to at least know what he looks like." "I think about him every night." "Please, he's my son to." "Five minutes."

Ashley sighed. "Come on in." He went in.

"Thank you." He hugged her. "Thank you."

"Sit down." "I'll go see if he's up from his nap." He sat on the couch. She went to Jack's room. He was looking at her. "Hey." She picked him up. "You have a visitor." She took him out to the living room gave him to Randy and sat down next to them.

"Hi Jack." Randy said with tears in his eyes. "Do you know who I am?" "I'm your daddy and I love you."

"Randy are you ok?"

"Yeah I just didn't think you'd ever let me see him." "Now that I have he's perfect."

"Ga." Jack said.

"Are you happy to see me to?" "Huh?" He kissed him on the cheek.

"It's time for his lunch." Ashley said.

"Can I feed him?"

"Sure." She warmed up a bottle and brought it back.

"Here you go Jack." "Here's a yummy bottle for you." He said putting it in Jack's mouth. "Yeah drink up." "Get all big and strong." "My boy." Randy said with pride. Ashley couldn't help but smile.

Ashley didn't tell Seth about Randy coming over. It was two nights later. Ashley was at the arena. Randy came up to her. He was holding a big envelope.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah." They went into an empty hall.

"Open this." She opened it. "I'm divorced." "It's official."

"Congratulations." She handed him back the envelope.

"I'm divorced Ashley." "We can be together now."

"Randy you know I'm dating Seth." "I love Seth." "We're getting married."

"No."

"Yes." She said holding up her ring hand.

"You can't." "I love you." "I love Jack." "I want us to be a family."

"It's to late for that."

"No."

"Randy I'm happy with Seth." "I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you anymore." She walked away.


	31. Chapter 31

Two weeks had passed. To Ashley's surprise Randy had backed off about being with her and only asked to see Jack which Ashley started allowing a week ago. She hadn't told Seth yet in the fear of an argument. Ashley and Seth were sitting on the couch.

"Ashley." He said.

"What?"

"Let's move in together."

"You want to?"

"Yeah." "I figure we can live at my house until me get married then we can buy a house after."

"It's so cold in Iowa."

"I'll keep you warm."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this?" He started kissing the side of her neck.

"Oh like that."

"Mm-hmm."

"Yeah that works." They could hear the baby making noises in his room.

"I'll get him." Seth said. A few seconds later he came back with him. He sat back down next to Ashley with Jack in his lap.

"We'll move in with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

The next evening Randy was in Ashley's hotel room. They were both sitting on the floor playing with Jack. Jack was shaking his rattle and laughing.

"Having fun?" Randy asked looking at Jack.

"Jack let's show daddy what you can do now." Ashley said. She laid him on his back. He rolled over. "That's mommy's big boy."

"Good boy Jack."

"Ga." Jack said.

"Yeah." Randy said. "You know Jack you have two sisters you have to meet." "You'll love your big sister Alanna." "Your sister Brooklyn is so close to your age you're practically twins."

"Do you have any pictures of Brooklyn?" Ashley asked. "I haven't seen any yet."

"Yeah." He got out his cell phone. "See?"

"Aw." "She's so adorable."

"Thanks." "I need to get one with all the kids together."

"You're a great dad." She said smiling.

"Well you're a great mom." He said smiling back. Just then Seth walked through the door. Ashley stood up.

"Hi honey." "You're early." Ashley said.

"What's going on here?" Seth said.

"Chill out." Randy said standing up. "I'm just visiting Jack." "I'm going." "Bye Jack." He bent down and kissed him on the top of the head. "Daddy loves you." He left.

Seth looked at Ashley.

"Put the baby in his swing so we can go talk please." Seth said. Ashley put the baby is his swing. They went into the bedroom. "What the hell was he doing here?"

"I've decided to let him see Jack."

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Soon." "I was just putting it off because I didn't want something like this to happen." "I know you think of Jack as your son and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"So you go from not wanting Randy involved at all to visits?"

"I felt bad."

"Do you still love him?"

"Oh come on."

"Do you?"

"No." "I love you." "You know that."

"Sorry I walked in and interrupted family time." "I don't think I wanna stay here tonight." He left the room.

"Seth." She heard the front door close.


	32. Chapter 32

Two days had passed Ashley and Seth still weren't talking. Everyone was at the arena. Seth was in his locker room. There was a knock at the door. He answered it. A man was standing holding flowers.

"Seth Rollins?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Here you go." He said handing him the flowers.

Seth shut the door and opened the card. It read.

 _I'm sorry. I love you. – Ashley_

Seth went to the Women's Locker Room and knocked on the door. Ashley answered.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." She went out into the hall.

"Thank you for the flowers."

"I know it's unconventional but I had to do something." "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to."

"I should've told you."

"You should've but I understand why you didn't."

"Just because Randy's involved in Jack's life now doesn't mean anything will happen with us." "That part of my life is over."

"I know." "I guess I just got a little jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous about." "I love you Seth." "Not Randy."

"I love you too." They kissed. "So which one of us is calling the movers?"

"You still wanna do that?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call them."

Two weeks later Ashley was all settled in to Seth's house. She was in her hotel room with Jack waiting for Randy to come with Brooklyn. There was a knock at the door. Ashley answered it.

"Hi." Randy said. He had the baby in the stroller.

"Hi." They went in. "You must be Brooklyn." "It's so nice to meet you." Brooklyn smiled at Ashley. Randy took her out of the stroller and sat her on his lap. Ashley put Jack in her lap. Both of the babies were fascinated that another baby was in the room

"Brooklyn, this is your brother Jack." Randy said.

"Jack this is your sister Brooklyn." Ashley said.

"Ga." Jack said

"Ga." Brooklyn said.

"Ga, goo, ah goo, goo."

"Goo, ah, goo, ga, goo."

"Randy isn't that cute." Ashley said. "They're talking to each other."

"That's adorable."

Ashley and Randy had been playing with the kids for awhile.

"I wanna take a picture of all of us." Randy said. "I can set my phone on a timer." "Here I'll take the kids." He sat them both on his lap. Ashley sat next to him. "Everybody smile."

About ten minutes later Seth was checking his Twitter and saw a tweet Randy shared of the picture he took with a caption that read.

 _The only thing that would make today better is if Alanna was here. #MyFamily_

Seth was annoyed and angry.


	33. Chapter 33

Two months had passed. Jack was seven months old. Ashley and Seth had set a date for the wedding. They were getting married next month. What Ashley didn't know was Seth was doing his best to hold in his jealousy. He hated having Randy around all the time. Ashley had fallen in love with a wedding dress in New York. Lucky for her that's where they were. She'd went out to the parking lot to go to her final dress fitting. Jack was with Ric. Ashley got in the car and turned the key. It wouldn't start. She'd been trying for about ten minutes. Randy pulled into the parking lot. He'd just gotten back from an autograph signing. He went over and knocked on the window. She rolled it down.

"Car trouble?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Pop the hood." She did.

He tried a few things. It still wouldn't start. He went back over to her window.

"Great I'll have to cancel my appointment." She said.

"What appointment?"

"I was supposed to go for my final dress fitting."

"I'll take you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Randy took Ashley to the dress shop.

"Randy do you wanna see that it looks like?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." She came out from behind the curtain wearing a long white wedding gown. "Wow."

"Really?"

"Really." "You'll be a beautiful bride."

"Thanks."

Randy was on the same floor Ashley was. Her and Seth's room was before his. Ashley and Randy stopped in front of her door. Seth was coming down the other hall and saw them but was to far away to hear what they were saying.

"Thanks for ride." She said.

"Anytime." "See ya."

"Bye." He walked away.

Ashley turned to unlock her room.

"What the hell was that?" Seth said coming up from behind her.

"What?" They went inside.

"Why was Randy with you?"

"My car wouldn't start so Randy gave me a ride."

"Is that all?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you sleeping together again?"

"What?!" "Why in the hell would you ask me that?"

"Well he's around enough."

"To see Jack."

"And post little family photos to Twitter." "Hashtag, "my family" and all that bullshit."

"Jack is his family."

"You're not."

"Where is this coming from?" "I thought everything was fine."

"Well it's not." "You never answered me." "Are you sleeping with Randy?"

"No."

"Ashley, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"It's over."

"I can't believe you." "We're a month away from our wedding and you're doing this?"

"Yeah."

"Fine if that's what you want." "You can have your ring back." She took it off and sat it on the couch. She left.

She got a cab and went to a bar. She's got a text from Seth saying all of his stuff was out of the room.

Later that night Ashley was completely trashed. She was so drunk she couldn't get her key to go in.

"Damn it!" She yelled as loud as she could. Randy heard that went out into the hall to see who was yelling. He went down to Ashley's door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The door won't open." He could tell she was drunk.

"It's upside down." He fixed it and unlocked her room. He helped her inside.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to bed." They went into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and was taking off her shoes.

"The wedding's off." "We broke up."

"What happened?"

"He accused me of sleeping with you." "He said he couldn't do it anymore and that it was over."

"I'm sorry." "Lay down."

"Maybe I should do what I'm being accused of." She kissed him. He kissed her back but broke it.

"We can't Ashley." "You're drunk."

"So?" She kissed him again. "Come on." "You know you want to."

"Not this way." "Lay down." She did. He covered her up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	34. Chapter 34

Six months had passed. A month ago Ashley and Randy had celebrated Jack and Brooklyn's first birthdays. Jack and Brooklyn could both walk now and say a few words. Ashley was enjoying her single life. She was just happy with her career and raising Jack. Ashley and Mercedes were at lunch.

"So Ashley, went are you gonna get back out there?" Mercedes asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You need a man in your life."

"Screw men."

"Yeah, that's what you need to do."

"Seth broke my heart."

"I know Ashley but it's been six months." "You need to meet someone."

"I don't know if I can."

"Are you gonna become a crazy cat lady once Jack is all grown up?"

"Maybe."

"What about Randy?"

"You hate Randy."

"Yeah but you don't."

"No I don't."

"You still have feelings for him don't you?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well us being just friends has made us a lot closer." "In that time he hasn't tried a single thing and it's been really nice."

"Have you wanted him to try something?"

"Yes and no."

"When you're horny yes when you're not no?" They both laughed.

"I don't even know if he'd still be interested."

Later that afternoon Randy came through Ashley's hotel room door pushing Jack in the stroller.

"Hi." Ashley said.

"Mama, mama." "Hi mama." Jack said..

"Did you and daddy have fun?"

"Yes we did." Randy said. "Didn't we buddy?"

"That's great."

"Brookie daddy Brookie." Jack said.

"Brooklyn's not here Jack." Randy said.

Randy stayed there and played with Jack until Jack's bedtime. Randy was helping Ashley put away Jack's toys.

"Thanks for helping me clean up." Ashley said.

"No problem." They finished up with the toys. Randy was getting ready to leave. "So I'm picking Jack up tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah." "Randy."

"What?" She kissed him. He looked at her surprised.

"Do you feel anything?" He kissed her..

"Yeah." "Wanna go out on a date?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night at eight."

"OK." He kissed her again and left.


	35. Chapter 35

Ashley had just got the baby up from his nap.

"Guess what Jack." Ashley said. "You're gonna stay with aunt Mercedes tonight." "Mommy and daddy have a date."

"Dada."

"Yeah dada." "Mommy's a little nervous." "I've never been out with your daddy before."

Later that night Ashley was dropping Jack off at Mercedes room.

"Be a good boy for aunt Mercedes ok?" Ashley said. She kissed him on the head.

"Have fun on your date." Mercedes said.

Randy came and picked Ashley up. They went to a fancy restaurant.

"I'm having a really nice time." Ashley said.

"Me to."

"Even if it is a little weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're out in public in full view of everyone when our relationship has we have to hide." "Especially when we were younger."

"We don't have to anymore." He took her hand. "Ashley, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to."

Randy walked Ashley back to her room.

"I'm glad we did this." She said.

"Me to."

"Wanna come in?"

"Well I don't know." He said jokingly. "It's our first date." "I mean how do I know once I'm in there you're not gonna take advantage of me?"

"I'd figure that's what you wanted."

"I'd love to spend the night with you."

"Great." She unlocked her door. They went inside.

"Come here." He pulled her close to him. They kissed. "I love that I can do that now and not have worry about anything." They went into the bedroom.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	36. Chapter 36

Two years had passed. Ashley, and Randy had lived together for a year. They were very happy. Jack was now three years old. He was like a little mini Randy. Ashley and Jack were at home. They were waiting for Randy to get home.

"Hello?" Randy said walking through the door.

"Daddy." Jack said running up to him. Randy picked him up.

"Hey Jack."

"Hi daddy."

"Where's mommy?"

"Upstairs packing for Lina."

"Upstairs packing for North Carolina?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go see if she needs any help."

"OK."

They went upstairs. Ashley was zipping up her suitcase.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." Randy said. "Need any help?"

"No I'm all done." "Are you excited to go see grandpa Jack?"

"Yeah." "I wish Brookie come to."

"I know you miss your sister buddy." Randy said. "I promise you'll see her really soon."

Later that night Ashley and Randy were laying in bed.

"Ashley can we please change Jack's last name?" Randy asked. "I want him to be an Orton."

"Yes we can."

"Thank you." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

The next evening they were in North Carolina. Ashley and Randy were in the car. Randy was driving they'd just dropped Jack off at Ric's house.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"It's a surprise."

Ashley was really surprised when they pulled up to Ocracoke Beach.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

They'd been walking for about ten minutes.

"I haven't been here since that night." Ashley said.

"Ashley I have something to ask you." He got in front of her and got down on one knee. "Jack isn't the only one I want to make an Orton." He took a box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Oh my god." She said tearfully.

"I love you Ashley." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed.

"I have something to tell you." She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" "Really?" Randy said happily.

"I found out yesterday."

"Oh my god." "This is great." "I love you.,"

"I love you too."

I hope you enjoyed the story. For those of you who wanted Ashley with Seth I'm sorry but the decision was out of my hands. If it had been my decision I don't know who I would've picked. This was a requested story and the requester wanted Ashley and Randy together.


End file.
